Complecations between the lovers
by xXxDarkxRainbowxXx
Summary: What happens when the mews dont tell Ichigo Kisshu is alive? What happens if Kisshu dosent know Ichigo is alive? Will they be reunighted? if so, will thier be complications, if not, will they go on with life as nothing ever happens? IxK Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Ichigo didn't know that Kisshu was still alive and Kisshu didn't know Ichigo was still alive, the mew's have kept Kisshu's life a secret from her, since they were their when he and his friends left, afraid that she will go looking for him under any circumstances. When they reunite, what will happen?

I do NOT own Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power.

'_I wish I got to say goodbye to him, give him one final kiss, that was his last wish, and he didn't get it… because he… he…he died…'_ Ichigo thought sadly, '_I wish it were me instead of him… He was supposed to stay alive! I was supposed to save everyone!  
But I failed! I failed as a mew… so today, I'm quiting the mew mew's until I know I wont fail again… never ever ever again, I wont even go in the Café! I'm NOT going to be reminded of him, how I failed to save him'_

Ichigo put her pendent in a box, along with the work uniform, and started to walk to the café, she was sure nobody would be there just yet. she opeand the door, Ryou was awake, sitting at the table, waiting for everyone to arrive. "Ichigo? What are you doing here? It's 3 hours before your shift," Ryou asked.

"Ummm I came to give you this, you wont like it but, I don't want to fail anyone again… never again…" She set down the box and ran out the door.

~~~~with Kisshu~~~~

'_I-I cant belive it… she really died… she saved me, and Aoyama… she wanted every one to live, so she gave up her own life so every one would be safe… I just wish she didn't save me, so I could be with her right now…'_ Thought a very sad Kisshu.

"KISSHU! PAI SAID TO GET UP AND STOP MOPING AROUND ABOUT THAT MEW MEW!" Yelled an annoyed Tart.

"I'm not coming out," Kish whispered, all day he would watch the fight with the mew's, all of them. The first time he kissed Ichigo, well all the times he kissed her. The day Ichigo and him found out that Aoyama was the blue night… but mostly, the very last fight, before he died, how close they were, him in her arms, her letting him kiss her, witch he was to weak to do, then he died, with a screaming and crying Ichigo.

"Kisshu, you better get out here!" Pai yelled banging on the door, "I know you're depressed but you have to get over it!"

"THE LOVE OF YOU'RE LIFE DIDN'T DIE DID THEY? ALL YOU'RE GUYSES CRUSHES SURVIVED WHILE ICHIGO DIED!" Kisshu sobbed, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he cracked, "Just please… kill me now… I was to see her again… one more time…" Kisshu was still sobbing. Pai came in.

"Kisshu, if you want, we can go back down to earth, for a visit, you don't know if she's dead or not, maybe they saved her. You can only hope," Pai said to him, putting a hand his hand on the crying boy's shoulder.

~~~With Ryou and the mew's (not ichigo remember? She quit)~~~

"Girls… you need to get Ichigo back, whatever you do, just don't tell her that Kisshu is alive, we don't want to lose her perdimently, trying to find Kisshu," Ryou said

"Hi," Said a weak voice.

"Kisshu," They all said at once and turned around, seeing a redeyes, wet face Kisshu.

"What's wrong with you na no da?" Asked a curios' pudding.

"Is… Ichigo… dead?" Kisshu asked, he took breaths in-between, he was still crying.

"Yes," Ryou quickly said, for some resone, he didn't want them to meet ever again. Kisshu fell to the floor, kneeling down, on his hands an knees, crying.

"I-I K-knew I-I S-Shouldn't H-have c-come…" Kisshu sobbed, "I-I Wish… it were me… Instead of I-Ichigo…"

"RYOU STOP LYING TO KISSHU! I HATE LYING TO THEM! THEY ARE SO DEPRESSED NOW NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled at Ryou. Kisshu's head shot up, tears still streaming down his face.

"Ich-i-go is still alive?" He asked… he said it slowly.

"She's at home, thinking she failed you, she quit the mew mew's you're the only one who can make her come back na no da," Pudding was squatting down by Kisshu, "Now go find her, tell her you love her, if she crys hug her na no do," _'since when was Pudding good at giving relationship advise?'_ Kisshu thought. He nodded slowly and teleported by Ichigo's window

"Okay Kish, calm down, it's not like she'll attack you," Kisshu tried to calm himself, took a deep breath and flew over to the window. Ichigo was crying on her bed. It made Kisshu's heart sink at her sobbing. He knocked on the window, Ichigo's head came up slowly, looked at the window, her eyes were wide, but she ran over to the window and flew it open, jumping out and into the aliens arms.

"I thought you were dead Kisshu," She sobbed into his chest.

"I thought you were dead, the last time I saw you, you were in Aoyama's arms… dead," His voice cracked at the last part, "Why didn't you're friends tell you I was still alive?"

"Th-they knew?" Ichigo asked, anger rising up.

"Yea, they did, Pudding was the one who told me you were alive still, but when I asked blonde said yes," Kisshu Replied.

"Kish?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yes koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, using the pet name he had givin her long ago.

"I...I…I Love you," Ichigo sttuterd, Kisshu froze, '_damn I wish she was over me!'_

"I love you to Koneko-chan, but my father… said that… I had to marry… so he made an arranged wedding for me…" Kisshu said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power!

"I…I…I love you," Ichigo stuttered, Kisshu froze, '_damn I wish she was over me!'_

"I love you to Koneko-chan, but my father… said that… I had to marry… so he made an arranged wedding for me…" Kisshu said sadly.

"Oh… D-do you like this girl?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know… I haven't met her yet, my father was going to bring her today, but since I came here, I guess I can't meet her until the stupid wedding!" Kisshu replied, Ichigo could tell that he was angry.

"KISSHU-KUN!!!" A Female voice yelled.

Pai and tart were still at the café, practically having a staring contest. I guess they still didn't trust each other, or it was the cake in front of them, it was hard to tell.

"Okay this is getting stupid! One of you guys just blink already!" Minto said in a annoyed tone. Who wouldn't be annoyed at the growling aliens and the hissing Ryou. Minto got up, went in the kitchen, got a pan and a wooden spoon, went up to the three boys and banged them. They looked up at the same time.

"Seriously, even PUDDING can be more mature!" Minto left them. They all blinked once got up and left that table, walking in sprat ways.

"TARU-TARU!!! Pudding missed you na no da!" Pudding said in a hyper voice, pouncing on poor tart.

"PUDDING GET OFF ME AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled an annoyed tart, falling over they were both on the ground, tart trying despertly to push her off and pudding clinging more and more, "Can breath!" Tart finaly said. Pudding emediatly let go.

Tart was gasping for air. "Sorry taru-taru na no da!" Pudding was still smiling.

"Oh, H-hello Pai-san," Letuce, as her usual self, stuttered. Pai didn't answer, he just stood their.

"KISSHU-KUN!!!" A female voice said, jumping on him. Ichigo was still clinging on Kisshu, since she jumped out the window.

"Ack! Get off me you crazy girl!" Kisshu said struggling to hold onto Ichigo and push this unknown girl off him. Ichigo kept on slipping. Kisshu finaly got that crazy girl off him, and put Ichigo in her room. She practicly ran to her pendent. She was lucky that her parents wernt home. But she cou;dent find her pendent! '_noo i gave it back to shirigona!'_

"Kisshu-kun, I've waited so long to finaly meet you," The female said, she had ears like Kisshu. Her clothing wasent as reveling, her had a human shirt on, but still showed alittle of her belly. She also had human jeans on. She had golden eyes, not as hypnotizing as Kisshu's but still pretty. Her hail was long and brown, going down to her waist.

"Uhh, me to?" Kisshu said, it sounded more like a question then an answer.

"Son, why are you hanging around this pitiful human?" Another man said. Obviously his father.

"HEY I'M NO HUMAN! AM A MEW MEW!" Ichigo yelled at the man.

"Dear father, how have you been, and who the HELL is this women?" He asked. He didn't want to be mean, but you know, she round that special reunion between Ichigo and Kisshu, so you can see why he was mad.

"Son, her name is layla, she is you're new fiancée," Obviosly. That was why she was so clingy.

"O-oh…" Kisshu stuttered, he looked at Ichigo, he still loved her so deply. "Father? Um I know I've never said no to one of you're commands, but, I'm getting old enough to make my own decisions, and, am still in love with Ichigo… I cant marry someone I don't love, the only one I'll marry is Ichigo, and until she's ready, I wont force anything big on her. I'm sorry," Kisshu said it, Ichigo couldn't believe he just said that so he could be with her! I mean, this layla girl is way more beautiful then Ichigo would ever be, well that was Ichgio's thought.

But to Kisshu, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. "Who is this Ichigo person kisshu-kun? I swear when I find her, she is dead, wait, you were hugging this human! This is Ichigo isent it?" Layla said it with such anger. She was madly in love with Kisshu. "I'll kill you! You ruined everything for me! I love kisshu! You don't desrve him," Layla yelled at Ichigo, Layla took out her wepons, it was a bow and arrow.

"Kish? Am I aloud to fight her?" Ichigo asked, she didn't know what to do. Kisshu nodded. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPH-SIS!" Ichigo yelled, nothing happened, she was confussed, so was kisshu. "AHH! I GAVE IT TO SHIRIGONE!" Ichigo yelled.

"What?" Kisshu quickly dove in front of her right when layla shot her bow.

To be continued

Yup, I do put cliffies, actually I would have wrote the whole thing but well, I didn't have any ideas for what was next so yea, I'll think of something don't worry!


	3. KISSHU!

Sorry it took forever to update! I kinda has writers block… hahaha.

I do **not** own Tokyo mew mew or mew mew power blah, blah, blah (if I owned it Aoyama well, lets just say he would have 'disapeared' for a long long time and Ichigo would be in love with Kisshu )

Well on with the story!!

And action!

"Kish? Am I aloud to fight her?" Ichigo asked, she didn't know what to do. Kisshu nodded. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPH-SIS!" Ichigo yelled, nothing happened, she was confused, so was kisshu. "AHH! I GAVE IT TO SHIRIGONE!" Ichigo yelled.

"What?" Kisshu quickly dove in front of her right when layla shot her arrow.

"KISSHU!!!" Ichigo yelled as Kisshu was shot, "NO, you can't die! I just found out that you were alive! Please Kish! Say something!!" Ichigo sobbed.

~~~~Café mew mew~~~

"Girl's there are three aliens at Ichigo's house; one is very weak, get there as fast as possible!" Ryou said coming up from the basement, "oh, and take Ichigo's pendent." The girls and the aliens nodded as the mews started to run. The aliens flying behind them.

When they got there, the scene was horrible. Kisshu was lying on the ground in front of Ichigo and there was an older male alien and a younger woman.

"Everyone! What are you doing here?" Ichigo sobbed more and more. mew Zakuro walked over to her and handed her pendent to her. Ichigo nodded. And stood up. "HOW DARE YOU HURT KISSHU! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Ichigo yelled and transformed into mew Ichigo, "For hurting the one I love, I'll make you pay, nya!" Ichigo finished in her pose. "Strawberry bell!" Ichigo made her weapon appear. (okay I'm not good at writing nights so… use you're imagination!)

The two aliens left. "HEY WHAT ABOUT KISSHU! HE'S YOU'RE SON!" Ichigo yelled. "Kisshu!" Ichigo remembered. She ran over to him, still in her mew form. She was shaking him, "Kishu? Kisshu? Wake up! Please wake up!" Ichigo lowered her head on his chest. There was a tiny pulse, he was dying, and quickly by the look of it.

"Get him to the café!" Zakuro said. Pie grabbed him and teleported while she teleported with Taruto.

~~~~At the café~~~~

Ryou was already working on him. "I-is he going to be alright Ryou?" Ichigo asked quietly, almost like a whisper.

"I don't know…

Dun dun dun…..

Well that's it for this chapter!

Preview for next chapter: -zooms in on Kisshu- is kisshu going to survive, or this time, will he die forever? –zooms in on Ichigo- what will happen to Ichigo if he doesn't make it? Will she want to leave and be with him? Or will she go with Aoyama? Or even with Ryou? –zooms in on Ryou working on Kisshu- Is he REALLY trying to save him, or is he making him die faster? Find out in the next chapter!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. questions, they can tell a person a lot

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Anyway, here is what happened last time:

"_Get him to the café!" Zakuro said. Pie grabbed him and teleported while she teleported with Taruto._

_~~~~At the café~~~~_

_Ryou was already working on him. "I-is he going to be alright Ryou?" Ichigo asked quietly, almost like a whisper._

"_I don't know…_

Story:

"Kisshu… please… wake up…" Ichigo begged, holding the still kisshu's hand.

"Ichigo, I've done all I can, I'm not a doctor." Ryou told her and walked to the computer.

"Thanks…" Ichigo muttered, "Oh kisshu… what will I do without you…? I was close to killing myself before… but seeing you die now is just making it worse…"

"Ichigo, you know we wont let you do that." Minto said behind her, along with the other mews smiling at her.

"… thank you, but I wouldent be happy unless kisshu was alive. You know how misrible I was before…" Ichigo smiled weakly at her friends.

"Momomiya-san, I'm sure he will make it." A voice said from the back.

"A-aoyoma-san!" Ichigo said, shocked that he was even here, "Your supposed to be in in America! Didn't your family move their?"

"Yes, but I came for a viset, I can still teleport you know." Masays winked at her.

"O-oh… kisshu? Ah! Kisshu! Your alive!" Ichigo said, tears thretning to crawl down her cheek

"Ko-nek-o-chan…" Kisshu mumered.

"Yes kisshu?" Ichigo asked, squizing his hand.

"mmm, never mind…" Kisshu said, looking away.

"Tell me, you got me exited now!" Ichigo whined, kisshu just chuckled.

"Oh, just tell the girl." Minto said, again, annoyed with the way he was teasing her.

"It's a surprise, and I'd like it to be in a better place then this cold, and dark place." Kisshu replied calmly.

"My parents left a note on the kitchen table, their going to be away for a month or so, you can stay with me if you'd like." Ichigo smiled at him.

"That'd be great, koneko-chan." Kisshu smirked.

"I'm not doing anything stupid with you." Ichigo stated.

"awww, koneko-chaaaan." Kisshu whined.

"Lets just go." Ichigo giggled and helped him up.

"He cant teleport! Do not let him!" Pai told the red head.

"I wont." Ichigo smiled at pai.

"Lets go then." Kisshu said, walking towards the entrance to the basement, then out the front door of the café.

"Wait! What is somone see's him?!" Ichigo asked, turning around.

"Um, I gusse we can drive you guys." Ryou said, starting to walk out as well.

"Alright, ready kisshu?" Ichigo asked, he nodded and started walking to the cherry red car (Episode 26).

"Kisshu, do you even know how to put on a seat belt?" Ichigo asked, laughing as kisshu was attempting to put on his seatbelt, and obviously failing misribly.

"Yes!" Kisshu said, still strying to find out what to click the thing into.

"Here, let me help." Ichigo said and grabed the buckle, kisshu sighed in defeat and let Ichigo click it in.

"Ready?" Ryou asked, completely annoyed.

"Mhmm, go!" Ichigo shouted. Ryou just rolled his eyes and started driving.

"How dose this thing move?" Kisshu asked, his head cocked to one side.

"The engine in the car is like a battery… that's all I really know, I'm not good with machinery." Ichigo smiled and the green haired alien.

"Battery?"

"Its something with energy in it to make things work." Ichigo told him, sounding as if she couldent believe that his race didn't have any of this.

"Were here, get out of my car." Ryou grumbled. Ichigo helped kisshu un buckle his seat belt and they both got out and went inside.

"You hungry?" Ichigo asked, just then, they herd a big rumble. "I gusse you are, your stomache ir growling like crazy!"

"Haha…" Kisshu laughed, embaresed that his stomache would growl the first time she actually gave him permission to enter her house.

"Want some Macaroni and cheese?" Ichigo asked.

"Wha-" Kisshu got cut off.

"Don't awnser that, I'll just make it." Ichigo sighed, they didn't even have macaroni and cheese?! What kind of people were they?!

"is this frozen stuff ice cream?" Kisshu asked, Ichigo nodded her head, kisshu read some of the labels. Chocolate… vanilla… ah! Strawberry! Kisshu took the strawberry flavoured ice cream out and grabed two bowles and scooped them in.

"What flovour?" Ichigo asked.

"Close your eyes and gusse." Kisshu smirked, Ichigo giggled and closed her eyes, and soon, ice cream was in her mouth, then lips crashed down on hers. Kisshu parted their lips.

"Mmmm, strawberry." Ichigo smiled.

"Yup, your favourite." Kisshu smirked.

"How did you know it was my favourite?" Ichigo asked.

"Koneko-chan, I used to follow you around. Even when you went on dates with Masaya, I should know what flovour you like." Kisshu stated the obviouse.

"rrrriiiigggghhhttt…." Ichigo mumbled.

"And, I also have a question." Kisshu said nervously.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, thinking it was a normal question.

"Will you marry me?" kisshu asked, ichigo's eyes went wide in shock

Gasp! How intense! And sweet!


End file.
